mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Wublins
Wublins are types of monsters that can be found on Wublin Island. History Big Blue Bubble released a short teaser video on March 16th, 2016 https://vine.co/v/iwQnlTd0hvF, March 17, 2016 https://vine.co/v/iduAqtFDgTU, March 18, 2016 https://vine.co/v/idhWi0WjMLd, March 19, 2016 https://vine.co/v/idrLQwb1emX and March 20, 2016 https://vine.co/v/idTE35v2DDT http://youtu.be/7QeK2z2URkg showing a neon sign, reading "Wake up the Wublins" (or, alternately, [https://twitter.com/hashtag/WakeUpTheWublins?src=hash #'WakeUpTheWublins']), lighting up with a sizzle of electricity and a roll of thunder. Finally, on March 22 2016, a video was released, showing the Wublins in much greater detail. The Wublins are statue-like creatures made by their "mysterious maker". Like the Wubbox, they each require several eggs to activate them, the eggs required differing from Wublin to Wublin. The video suggests that they have something to do with electricity, like the Wubbox. The Wublins can be found only on Wublin Island. The first Wublin teased was a firefly-looking monster making a sound similar to the Humbug. It was revealed to be a Zynth. The second Wublin teased was a tall, lanky monster with a long toungue or nose, strumming it, making a bass guitar sound. It was revealed to be Thwok. The 3rd Wublin teased was something with a shadow looking similar to the G'Joob, sitting at a drum set. It's sound, as you can probably guess, is the sound of a drum set. It was revealed to be a Dwumrohl. The fourth Wublin teased looked akin to a quetzal coatl with a Jeeode-Like instrument, making the sound of a pipe organ. It was revealed to be a Poewk. The fifth Wublin teased was a bipedal amphibious a looking monster with leaves on its back. It stands in a posture similar to Reedling's, albeit with no arms. It says "Wake up the Wublins" repeatedly in a scratchy voice. It was revealed to be a Brump. Obtaining Wublins are initally bought as a statue for 5,000 coins. In a similar way to the Wubbox, Wublins require unfertilised Natural Monster eggs to be Zapped into themselves. However, Wublins require filling their inventory in a set amount of time before the Natural eggs in the Wublin go bad. Once the statue has a full inventory, it is ready to be awakened. Multiple Wublins can be inactive at once, though only one of each type can be obtained. Once you feed a Wublin the first egg, then a countdown timer begins. This timer ranges from one to fourteen days. You must Zap all of the necessary eggs into the Wublin before the time limit expires. If the time expires, you lose your current progress on that Wublin, and you will have to restart the process. Strategy It's best to "zap" the eggs in order of decreasing breeding time: 4-element monsters first, then 3-element, then 2-element, then 1. This minimizes the time you need to wait for the eggs to finish in the breeding while the Wublin time is counting down -- one of your long wait times is out of the way before the clock starts. If you end up needing to spend diamonds to speed things up, you will end up spending fewer diamonds in this way. To reliably breed a 4-element monster egg, breeding together the normal and Rare versions of the monster is best: 100% chance of success. (If you have the Rare, of course!) To get a 3-element monster, breeding it with a 4-element monster gives you a 99% chance of success. (Unless you're unlucky enough to breed an Ethereal, of course. Tough luck...) Breeding a 3-element monster with its own Rare also guarantees success. 2-element monsters can be bred reliably from their two 1-element parents. 1-element monsters can be reliably obtained by breeding one with a 4-element monster. Wublins Brump Brump is a bipedal amphibious a looking monster with leaves on its back. It stands in a posture similar to Reedling's, albeit with no arms. It says "Wake up the Wublins" repeatedly in a scratchy voice. In the video, it is a lime green monster that looks extremely similar to a frog, but with no eyes. It has many holes over its back, with are filled with what seem to be Furcorn eggs. It has a small tail, as well. Cost 5,000 coins. FEEDING: 6 Furcorns, 2 Fwogs. (or 240 diamonds if you have none of the eggs) Time to complete inventory: 2 days Zynth Zynth is a firefly-looking monster making a sound similar to the Humbug. In the video, it is a black firefly with a orange-red bulb. It has lava streams down its wings and 4 eyes. It has an overall rugged appearance. Cost 5,000 coins. FEEDING: 1 T-Rox, 1 Congle, 1 Oaktopus, 1 Pango, 1 Drumpler, 1 Maw (or 180 diamonds if you have no eggs) Time to complete inventory: 3 days Poewk Poewk looks akin to a quetzal coatl with a Jeeode-Like instrument, making the sound of a pipe organ. In the video, it is a bony monster, with four legs, and a claw at the end of each. It has colorful feathers on its head, and wears something akin to a teal plague doctor's mask. Its instrument (Which it stands on) looks like a honeycomb with multiple hexagonal pipes sticking out of it. Cost 5,000 coins. FEEDING: 1 Shellbeat, 1 Reedling, 1 Pompom, 1 Scups, 1 Pango, 1 Oaktopus, 1 Shrubb, 2 Clamble, 2 Dandidoo (or 330 diamonds if you have no eggs) Thwok Thwok is a tall, lanky monster with a long toungue or nose, strumming it, making a bass guitar sound. In the video, it has a body shape similar to Mammott. It has an incredibly elastic tongue which alternates in stripes of blue-red-purple. It has screws sticking out of it's ears. Cost 5,000 coins. FEEDING: 1 Entbrat, 1 Deedge, 1 Riff, 1 Shellbeat, 1 Quarrister, 4 Bowgart, 4 Pompom, 4 Spunge, 4 Furcorn, 4 Quibble (or 750 diamonds if you have no eggs) Dwumrohl Dwumrohl is something with a shadow looking similar to the G'Joob, sitting at a drum set. It's sound, as you can probably guess, is the sound of a drum set. In the video, it looks like a sheep with small, curved horns. It is covered in colorful feathers and instead of legs, it has a structure similar to the Toe Jammer's toes. Cost 5,000 coins. FEEDING: 3 Entbrat, 3 Deedge, 3 Riff, 3 Shellbeat, 3 Quarrister, 4 Bowgart, 4 Congle, 4 Pompom, 4 Pummel, 4 Reedling, 2 Scups, 2 Thumpies, 8 Noggin, 8 Toe Jammer, 8 Mammott, 4 Potbelly, 4 Tweedle (or 2130 diamonds if you have no eggs) Uses They can produce any type of currency excepting Starpower. Gallery Wake_the_Wublins.png|Are you ready to #WakeUpTheWublins ? WublinTeaser.png|Don't mean to bug you, but #WakeUpTheWublins! Wublin.png|It's all about that Bass.....#WakeUpTheWublins References Category:My Singing Monsters Category:Supernatural Monsters